


Wonders of Harvest Festival Underground

by limelightwrites



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Halloween, Harvest Festival, Other, Possibly Out of Character, Touhou Chireiden: Subterranean Animism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: Satori Komeiji had heard many things about human traditions. Some of them were surprisingly interesting, while others failed to stand out, or were the result of a human country's incredible love of themselves. Usually, she couldn't care less about those holidays, especially the one that involved fireworks (she was also fairly certain that hell fairy Clownpiece would light them in front of the Palace just to spite her). But rumors of a new one had reached her ears and mind, in the form of a casual conversation between her two most beloved pets.(I haven't posted here in a while so here's a drabble I wrote on 10/27/2019 that I never posted)
Kudos: 6





	Wonders of Harvest Festival Underground

The Capital of Former Hell was always a place of merriment. That never changed, it seems. The Oni who had decided to ditch the burdens the Yama brought onto everyone's backs spent every single day enjoying themselves. Sometimes, things got rather rough, but those times were sparse. Of course, tonight was just like any night, down in Former Hell, mostly because the sky wasn't visible down underground, but it also held something new.   
Satori Komeiji had heard many things about human traditions. Some of them were surprisingly interesting, while others failed to stand out, or were the result of a human country's incredible love of themselves. Usually, she couldn't care less about those holidays, especially the one that involved fireworks (she was also fairly certain that hell fairy Clownpiece would light them in front of the Palace just to spite her). But rumors of a new one had reached her ears and mind, in the form of a casual conversation between her two most beloved pets.

"So, Okuu! I finally figured out what those strange fruits in front of human houses are meant for!" Orin had said quite cheerily (and loudly, Satori noted).

Okuu couldn't hide her excitement, and ended up knocking over the contents of an end table nearby in her rush to answer. Satori, quietly observing at a distance, sighed tiredly at the unfortunately very common mess.

"Oh! Did I really ask about those...? Uh, but what ARE they for?" Okuu put her control rod down, preparing to listen.

"Well, I heard the humans have a cool new tradition called, uh... harvest festival or something. Where they celebrate the bounty the land gives them! It's a farming thing, probably." Orin shrugged, and batted away a stray spirit that had gotten too close. 

Satori took this in silently. A harvest festival? Perhaps Orin would explain it further.

"So... what do they do with the festival?" Okuu asked. Satori took a mental note to indirectly give her a reward for that.

"Well... some of them dress up in weird costumes, and others give out sweets to them! And if they don't give sweets..." Orin's expression darkened considerably, to Okuu's apparent shock. "...they get a trick instead! Like a prank! It looks like fun, actually!"

Okuu crossed her arms. "Ohhh... so what if WE dressed up, and asked Lady Satori for treats, we'd get some?! Let's go do it!"

Before Orin could stop her, the hell raven was already running off, probably to her room. Satori sighed with a smile, and shook her head. It was adorable watching her pets communicate like this, especially so innocently. But the conversation had stoked her curiosity. If this harvest festival was truly a thing up on the surface, perhaps she would give her pets a treat as well, and indulge in a human tradition that, in Orin's words, "looks like fun".

-=-=-=-

"Uhh... but what do we say?"

"Well, I heard the villagers say 'Trick or treat!' whenever they went to get sweets."

"Oh! Okay!"

Satori sighed to herself. They were so painstakingly obvious about it, but she didn't mind it. It would've probably reached her thoughts anyway. So she gave Orin and Okuu a smile as they approached with costumes on. She noted the very clear distinction as to who they had meant to dress up as, especially with Okuu's now braided hair, and Orin's cardboard made control rod. They had meant to dress up as each other! Satori chuckled at the sight, and even more so when they held out small leather pouches.

"Trick or treat!" they said. Satori noticed the obvious disconnect as Okuu forgot halfway what she wanted to say. But nevertheless, she allowed herself to look surprised.

"Oh, and what's this?" Satori tilted her head.

"We're doing what the humans on the surface do! With their harvest festival!" Orin said. "So can we get a treat?"

Satori glanced around, digging into a drawer. "So, who are you dressed up as?"

"Well, it took a while to get it right, but I'm dressed up as Okuu!" Orin announced with a grin.

"And I dressed up as Orin!" Okuu added with a bright smile.

Satori glanced back at them with a smirk as she brought out two bags, and put them in her pets' pouches. "Here you are. Now I expect that I won't get tricked?"

They shook their heads. "Nope!"

"That's nice. I hope you enjoy your treats." Satori smiled again, and couldn't hold back a chuckle as Orin and Okuu made a hasty retreat, opening up their treats as they walked away. 

Human traditions were always strange, but Satori liked this one. Not only did she herself enjoy giving those treats away, but Orin and Okuu just looked so happy when they received them. And that in itself was precious.


End file.
